Feliz Dia Mamá!
by YandereYuuki
Summary: Este one-shot va dirijido a todas las mamases del mundo Feliz Dia Mama en especial a la mia XD espero que les guste por que este es el dia de mama espero no ofeder a nadie con esta historia no pidan por quees por que no los dare espero que las madres del mundo esten disfrutando este dia. Enjoy. ¡FELIZ DIA MAMA! (en romance me refieron a amor y cariño familiar) y va para todo dia XD


Feliz Día de La Madre

Era un día especial en Peaceville el amor se encontraba en el aire si ese amor era debido a que era Día de La Madre todas las madres estaban con sus familias celebrando su día especial los niños le llevaban el desayuno a su madre a la cama los padres solo sonreían ante esto, organizaban algo para en la tarde o solo para pasarla en algo de paz y tranquilidad.

Pero alguien no estaba ayudando a su madre ni el desayuno ni nada solo estaba caminando por la acera con una chamarra y encogida de hombros caminaba lentamente hasta llegar al parque caminaba sola sin nadie solo veía familias sentadas en el pasto o bancas platicando y riendo haciendo un picnic o jugando hasta que diviso a su banda las mamas de sus amigos eran muy amigas y siempre cada año se juntaban para pasarla en el parque con sus hijos ella empezó a caminar mas rápido para que no la vieran, sus amigos la voltearon a ver y la saludaron pero ella hizo como si no los viera.

¿?: ¿Mama?

¿?: ¿Si?

¿?: ¿Puedo ir rápido al garaje?

¿?: Claro

¿?: ¿Chicos?

¿? Y ¿?: ¿podemos?

¿?: Claro

Los chicos se encaminaron al garaje hasta que escucharon una voz triste cantar:

Yo te esperaré  
Nos sentaremos juntas frente al mar  
Y de tu mano podré caminar  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida, yo te esperaré  
Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor  
Y tu mirada dice volveré  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida, yo te esperaré.

Sin saber de la cuenta regresiva, pienso  
Que aunque no he vuelto ha ser el misma y lo confieso  
Espero que el perdón este en tu mente y yo te rezo  
Pero aunque soy sincera y lo prometo no me miras  
Después abres la puerta y digo "si te vas no vuelvas".

La rabia me consume y lloras  
Te alejas caminando y la vida se me desploma, sin saberlo  
Te lo juro no lo sabia y de haberlo sabido  
otra suerte seria.

4 de Mayo, mi frase  
"si te vas no vuelves" me persigue  
Y siento ganas de llamarte, pero no contestas  
No entiendo por que no contestas  
Si aunque hayamos peleado todo sigue.

10 de Mayo, la llamada que llegaría  
me dicen que ahí estas que no llame a la policía  
Luego cuelgan, todavía no pierdo la fe  
sé que algún día volverás y pase lo que pase  
yo te esperaré.

Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar  
Y de tu mano podré caminar  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida, yo te esperaré  
Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor  
Y tu mirada dice volveré  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida, yo te esperaré.

Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma  
Si te vas no queda nada, queda un corazón sin vida  
Que ha raíz de tu partida se quedo solo gritando  
pero a media voz...

Siento que la vida se me va porque no estoy contigo  
Siento que mi luna ya no está si no está tu cariño.

Ni toda la vida ni toda el agua del mar podrá  
apagar todo el amor que me enseñaste tú a sentir  
Sin ti yo me voy a morir solo si vueles quiero despertar  
Porque lejos no sirve mi mano para caminar  
Porque solo espero que algún día puedas escapar.

Yo te esperaré  
Nos sentaremos juntas frente al mar  
Y de tu mano podré caminar  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida, yo te esperaré  
Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor  
Y tu mirada dice volveré  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida, yo te esperaré.

Si tú te vas no queda nada  
Sigo cantando con la luz apagada  
Porque la guerra me quito tu mirada  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaré.

Si tú te vas no queda nada  
Sigo cantando con la luz apagada  
Porque la guerra me quito tu mirada  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaré...

Si tú te vas no queda nada  
Sigo cantando con la luz apagada  
Porque la guerra me quito tu mirada  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaré.

Si tú te vas no queda nada  
Sigo cantando con la luz apagada  
Porque la guerra me quito tu mirada  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaré.

Cuando los tres chicos entraron encontraron a una amiga pelirroja con un violín en mano y en la otra el arco con el que se tocaba tenia el maquillaje corrido desde que estuvo en el parque tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar estaba en el escenario tenia las rodillas medio dobladas y su cabeza esta de un lado miraba hacia los chicos con la mirada vacía y en su boca formaba una mueca de tristeza (algo así O~O mirada estilo anime) entonces ella empezó a caer de rodillas el chico que iba delante de los otros dos se adelanto corriendo y la atrapo antes de que ella tocara el piso ella lo abrazo fuertemente y rompió en un llanto desgarradoramente doloroso.

¿?: Core ¿Por qué, por que tuve que gritarle así?-dijo la pelirroja

Corey: no se Lanes yo no estuve allí-le dijo

Laney: esque ella es una egoísta solo le importaba su trabajo pero si lo hubiera sabido no le hubiera gritado eso-lloraba aun mas con cada palabras Corey la abrazaba mas fuerte hasta que sus gritos se hundieron en los cabellos de su amigo.

Corey: Laney ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Laney: paso que…

Flash back...

Una tarde en las casa Penn un niña pelirroja estudiaba hasta que sonó su puerta.

Laney: pasa-dijo en su habitación entro una mujer alta de pelo pelirrojo con unos ojos verdes iba vestida con un vestido pegado de color negro y unos tacones negros altos-ah hola madre

Liz: ola hija este yo…-Laney la corto

Laney: ¿me quieres decir algo?

Liz: si de hecho quiero decirte que me ascendieron de puesto-le dijo nerviosa

Laney: ¡¿QUË?!-grito-pero ma' tu sabes que no me gusta irme de ciudad en ciudad sabes que aquí en Peaceville tengo mi vida, mis amigos, mi escuela en resumen tengo todo en esta ciudad es en la que hemos vivido mas tiempo yo no me quiero ir-dijo la peli roja a su madre frunciendo el seño-y no vas a hacer cambiar de opinión

Liz: ¡hija! ¿Qué no te haré cambiar de opinión? Si que lo haré tu eres mi hija y harás lo que yo diga y yo digo que nos iremos de Peaceville y esta decidido

Laney: arg mama no es justo aquí tengo mi ¡VIDA!-grito Laney-no puedes hacerme esto

Liz: si que puedo-le dijo mirándola

Laney: no, no puedes-dijo la pelirroja se paro de su cama y agarro una chamarra y se fue de la habitación cerrándola de un portazo

Liz: ¡LANEY!-le grito pero Laney ya se había ido

Mas tarde en la noche…

Liz estaba mas preocupada que nunca Laney todavía no había llegado y ya era tarde Liz ya tenia las maletas de Laney cuando decidió irse sin Laney y volver por ella cuando estuviera lista abrió la puerta y se encontró con Laney apunto de tocar la pelirroja alejo la mano.

Liz: ¿Qué te paso en la mano?

Laney: nada-dijo Laney escondiendo la mano detrás suyo

Liz: LAYANA RACHEL PENN ¡¿Qué te has hecho en la mano?!-le grito furiosa

Laney: ¡Me lastime la mano ¿SI?!-le grito a su madre-golpe una pared y un espejo

Liz: ¡Laney!-dijo su madre-mira yo ya me voy si quieres ir conmigo allí esta tu maleta y si no vendré por ti en unos días y sin reproches

Laney: ¡MAMA!-le grito-¡CARAJO NO ME PUEDES HACERME ESTO TENGO TODO AQUÍ!-le grito Laney furiosa-sabes que…-le dijo luego con rabia finalizo-¡SI TE VAZ YA NO VUELVAS!-su mama se impacto tanto Laney aun con rabia la observo caminar a su lado su madre iba llorando desde ese día su madre no volvió

Fin flash back…

Corey: Laney wow no me esperaba eso-le dijo sorprendido

Laney: *llorando*-la pelirroja le respondió con mas lagrimas

Kin y Kon: Laney…-susurraron

Laney se separo de Corey y le miro a sus ojos color zafiro en sus ojos se reflejaba la preocupación.

*Pensamientos de Laney*

No, no puedo dejar de pensar que les haré daño tengo que alejarme de ellos

Esto no puede ser.

*Fin de los pensamientos de Laney*

Laney empujo a Corey y salio corriendo mientras sus amigos gritaban sus nombre ella entró una vez mas la parque y chocaba con personas a ella no le importaba con quien chocara solo quería salir de allí y estar sola como siempre cuando llego a un lado solitario del parque este lado estaba todo descuidado tenia una fuente que era la única cosa bonita de allí tenia agua saliéndole de sus orificios lo demás pues tenia hojas tiradas de otoño que nunca fueron recogidas laney se sentó en la fuente, unos de los bolsillos innumerables de su chamarra saco un espejo para verse y de otro bolsillo saco su maquillaje ella se removió el maquillaje corrido y se puso nuevo para que no le preguntaran nada hasta que escucho una voz muy familiar era una voz de mujer.

¿?: ¿Laney? ¿Hija? ¿Mi princesa?-preguntaba una voz

Laney: ¿Liz?-dijo laney susurrando hasta que diviso una forma femenina alta pelirroja, con un vestido suelto en capas desde la cintura de color rosa claro, con unas balerinas de color blanco con correa y una chaqueta color blanco, la pelirroja corrió hacia la figura sus ojos se llenaron de cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien corría hacia ella sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas que sonrían y reían al mismo tiempo ella se agacho y abrió los brazos hacia su hija que lloraba de felicidad cuando laney llego con ella la abrazo y lloro de felicidad por ver a su madre de nuevo.

Laney: ¡MAMA! ¿Volviste?-dijo por ultimo sonriendo.


End file.
